A known example of an image processing device including a plurality of image processing means is an image processing device including a first image processing means for processing an image read by a first image reading means, a second image processing means for processing an image read by a second image reading means, a storage means that stores the images processed by the first image processing means and the second image processing means and a memory control means that controls access of the storage means. The first image processing means, and the second image processing means are connected to the memory control means by a bus switch, and a band between the bus switch and the memory control means is equal to or greater than the total band between the first image processing means and the bus switch, and between the second image processing means and the bus switch.
Furthermore, an image system is known in which a plurality of image processing units, a scanner, and a printer as end points for a PCI Express standard switch are connected by means of a PCI Express standard high-speed serial interface.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 2009-296352 and No. 2005-323159.